


got bruises on my knees for you

by jacksbits (fragilehuge)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (a little), (i'm mostly just incapable of writing him any other way lmao), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kneeling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, jack is also kind of subby but it's just background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilehuge/pseuds/jacksbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh, honey, you don’t have to do that,” Bitty says, automatically. “That has to be hell on your knees.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	got bruises on my knees for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chartreuser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuser/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY COCOTTE!!!! SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BET YOU'RE SUPRISED!!!
> 
> or, [Cocotte](http://holsterr.tumblr.com/) has spent literally the past two weeks talking about Jack kneeling, and I finally gave in and wrote it for her.
> 
> Thanks to [rhysiana](http://rhysiana.tumblr.com/) for looking this over, as usual. Title from “[Bruises](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8HRCacAQ-4)” by Chairlift.

Bitty doesn’t put it together the first time.

When Jack gets back from his run at 7 that morning, he leans over Bitty on the bed, nosing up against his ear.

“You should wake up,” murmurs Jack.

Bitty was actually already awake. He’d just been too comfortable to move, the sheets soft and sleep warm. He knew Jack would come get him, anyway.

Bitty is a week into a glorious two and a half weeks in Providence, thanks to Samwell’s absurdly long winter break and his parent’s placid acceptance when he mentioned he was thinking about spending most of the break at the Haus. Of course, that was mostly a lie, but Bitty figures what his parents don’t know won’t hurt them. He’ll be back in Georgia before Christmas, anyway; it’s not like he’s abandoning them completely.

Besides, Bitty needed this. It’s been hard for both of them, being apart so much this semester, having to hide so much. They’ve still only told Shitty and Lardo, and Jack’s parents.

But now Bitty gets to spend two weeks sleeping in Jack’s bed. Plus, since Jack only has two away games during Bitty’s whole visit, the vast majority of those nights consist of Bitty sleeping _with Jack_ in Jack’s bed. It’s perfect.

By now, their morning routine is basically settled: Jack gets home from his run, wakes Bitty up, and they shower together and then have a long breakfast before Jack has to leave for practice.

“Bits?” Jack asks. He runs a hand over Bitty’s side, still hovering over him.

“’m up,” Bitty says. He gets his feet over the side of the bed, and when he stands up he shuffles right into Jack’s space, stretching his arms languidly over his head. It feels good to press himself up against Jack’s firm body, to twist at the waist, waking his muscles up. Jack’s hands come down to rest on Bitty’s lower back, holding him there.

“Shower?” Jack asks.

“Yeah,” Bitty says, around a yawn. One of these days, he’s going to get up before Jack gets home and get a cup of coffee into his body before their shower. Then he’d at least be a little more alert.

Jack doesn’t seem to mind his sleepiness, though, just turns Bitty around and walks him to the en-suite. Bitty snags his toothbrush and brushes his teeth while Jack gets the water going. He has one of those incredibly fancy walk-ins with two shower heads, which is at least half the reason they’re both so happy to shower together every morning. With two streams of water, no one has to get cold waiting for a turn under the spray.

Two minutes later, Bitty’s sliding under the water next to Jack, who’s rinsing shampoo out of his hair.

“How was your run?” Bitty asks. The mint of the toothpaste has done a little to clear the fuzz out of his head. He lathers up the washcloth, runs it over Jack’s shoulders, down over his arms.

“Really good,” Jack says. “Want me to wash your hair?”

Bitty shakes his head, so Jack turns around to let Bitty wash his back.

“I took some nice pictures of the snow,” Jack says.

“Gonna put ’em on Instagram?” Teaching Jack how to use Instagram was one of their projects for Bitty’s visit. By now, Jack has more or less figured out the app, but he still has trouble deciding if a picture is good enough to post or not.

“I don’t know,” Jack says, predictably. “I’ll let you look at them first.”

“Hmmm,” Bitty says. He steps in close behind Jack, wraps his arms around him. When Jack takes the washcloth, Bitty runs his hands over the firm, slippery plane of Jack’s abs.

Jack flexes a little beneath the attention.

“Show-off,” Bitty murmurs, mouth against Jack’s shoulder blade.

Jack just presses back against Bitty’s erection.

“I think you like it,” he says. “Couldn’t say what makes me think that, though.”

“Don’t be a tease.” Bitty’s hand has slipped down to rub at the joint of Jack’s hip, fingers grazing just near the base of his cock, so he’s not actually in any position to talk.

“Mmmm,” Jack says. “Okay.” The washcloth hits the tiles by their feet with a wet smack. He steps out of Bitty’s arms, turns around to face him, then drops down to the floor of the shower.

“Oh, honey, you don’t have to do that,” Bitty says, automatically. “That has to be hell on your knees.” He runs a finger over the shell of Jack’s ear, down the side of his cheek.

“I.” Jack stares up at him, wet hair plastered to his face, mouth open. “I—don’t care.”

“Oh,” says Bitty, as Jack swallows him down. “Oh, _Jack_.”

 

Ten minutes later, after Bitty’s come and they’re both clean and mostly toweled off, Bitty presses Jack down onto their bed.

Jack is damp and naked beneath Bitty’s hands, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this, how all of Jack is there for _him._ He trails his fingers down over Jack’s body, down and down until he can press a kiss to each of Jack’s reddened knees. Bitty doesn’t know if he’ll bruise there. The tile couldn’t have been very comfortable.

“How do you feel?” Bitty asks, running his hand over the places he’s kissed. Jack makes a little sound, a sort of sigh, and Bitty wraps a hand around the back of his leg, just holds him there, stroking his thumb over the side of Jack’s knee.

“Good,” Jack says. “I feel good.”

Bitty presses Jack’s leg up and up, over his shoulder, leaning forward until he can take Jack’s cock gently into his mouth.

“Ah, Bits,” Jack says. His voice breaks; he must be closer than Bitty thought. Jack brings his other leg up over Bitty’s other shoulder, crosses his ankles behind Bitty’s head.

Bitty can’t say anything, which is the one bad thing about sucking Jack off—he dislikes not being able to verbalize all the sweet nothings that want to slip out of his mouth when they’re together like this. Bitty hums encouragingly, though, which isn’t as good as saying _that’s good, honey_ , but at least it’s something.

Jack doesn’t seem to mind, at least. He groans when Bitty wraps a hand around the base of his cock, moving it in sync with his mouth. With his other hand, Bitty reaches up to tangle his fingers with Jack’s.

It doesn’t take long after that.

Afterward, Bitty makes breakfast, Jack leaves for practice, and then Bitty spends most of the day working on a vlog. He doesn’t really think about the whole episode at all, besides something absent about how morning sex is _totally the best thing ever_.

 

 

It’s the second time it happens that Bitty actually gets it.

It’s only a couple days later, and Jack has a free afternoon for once. Bitty is lying on the couch, fiddling with a tweet that he can’t quite get to be as funny as he wants it to be. Jack is on the floor, going through his stretches. They don’t have any solid plans yet for the day, but it’s been sort of nice to spend the morning hanging around the house, just enjoying the fact that Jack doesn’t have anywhere to be.

After a couple minutes of struggling, Bitty gives up on the tweet, tossing his phone back onto the end table behind his head. He looks over just as Jack settles into cat pose, down on his hands and knees, back rounded, head down.

Bitty takes in the line of Jack’s body, watches as he arches his back, stretching gently in the opposite direction.

Jack catches Bitty’s eyes when he lifts his head.

“Caught you staring,” he says, smiling a little crookedly. His voice is quiet. The sunlight slants in through the window, breaking across Jack’s face and hair.

“You look good like that,” Bitty says.

Jack lights right up. “Yeah?”

Bitty tilts his head. He stretches a hand out, even though Jack is too far away to reach, leaves it hanging in the air. It only takes a moment for Jack to crawl those couple of feet forward, until he’s close enough for Bitty to run the back of his hand over Jack’s cheek.

Jack’s eyelids flutter shut. Softly, he asks, “You like when I’m down on my knees for you?”

Something about the way he says it makes Bitty pause. It doesn’t feel quite like their regular more-or-less meaningless dirty talk. There’s something tentative and earnest in his voice.

“Yeah,” Bitty says, honestly. “Do you like being down on your knees for me?”

It’s the right thing to say. Something untenses in Jack’s shoulders. All the caution has left his expression when he reopens his eyes.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jack breathes. He comes forward enough to press his face against Bitty’s hip. “Sit up a little, let me...”

Bitty breathes out slowly, trying to calm himself down, but there’s not really any helping it.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” he says, sitting up enough to swing one of his legs over Jack’s body, and suddenly Jack is looking up at him, kneeling there between his legs. Bitty lets out another shaky breath.

Jack sits back on his heels, starting to fumble with the button on Bitty’s jeans, except then Bitty says, “Wait.” He says it before he completely processes his idea, but once it's out of his mouth he can’t exactly take it back. “Can you—do you think you could get it open with your mouth?”

Jack’s pupils are blown wide. “I don’t know,” he says. “I wanna try.”

“Yeah,” Bitty says. He slides a hand into Jack’s hair, stroking gently while Jack mouths at the button. It’s messy, Jack is probably getting spit everywhere, but after a second he manages to snag the fabric with his teeth and pop the button open. Jack looks up at him, grinning, so obviously pleased that Bitty’s heart clenches just looking at him.

“You got it,” Bitty says, smiling back at him. “You’re so hot. God, Jack.”

Jack bites his lip, noses at the opening of Bitty’s jeans. He’s apparently decided not to use his hands at all, which Bitty hadn’t thought about, but it’s surprisingly hot, having Jack settled there between his legs with his hands crossed behind his back. Jack can’t actually manage to get Bitty’s cock out of his underwear, though, despite several attempts to pull the elastic out and over the bulge with his teeth.

Bitty takes pity on him after a moment, using his own hands to shift his jeans and underwear off of his hips. He’s fully hard already, and Jack hasn’t even gotten his mouth on him yet.

Jack frowns a little. “I would have gotten it eventually,” he says.

“We can practice as much as you want, honey,” says Bitty. “Later.”

That seems to mollify Jack, a little. He mutters, “Next time I won’t need help.”

He stops pouting after that, though, just leans forward to lick up the side of Bitty’s cock. Since he's not using a hand to hold it steady, the movement makes Bitty's cock bob inelegantly against his cheek. It makes for a shockingly debauched picture: Jack kneeling there, clumsily nuzzling into Bitty’s crotch. It's also kind of amazing—Jack is always so beautiful when he’s like this, so _present_. Bitty can hardly breathe.

He still can’t believe how much Jack wants him.

“Yeah, that’s good, come on,” Bitty says, tightening his fingers in Jack’s hair. He’s not trying to lead him anywhere; his arm is relaxed, just following the movements of Jack’s head. Bitty just wants Jack to feel him there, to feel Bitty’s hand in his hair.

Jack groans, then sucks the head of Bitty’s cock into his mouth. It’s so, so good. Jack shifts on his knees, sitting up a little in order to get the right angle to take more of Bitty down.

“You’re doing so well,” Bitty says. He wants to watch, but the sensation is too much—his eyes flutter shut, and he’s already amazingly close; even just the few minutes of Jack working open the button of his jeans and trying to get his underwear off was almost enough. “Oh, fuck. Jack, I’m not gonna last long.”

Jack groans around Bitty’s cock, shifting again. Bitty opens his eyes, worried about Jack’s knees, and he’s about to suggest they switch positions when he sees that discomfort isn’t the reason Jack is moving. He’s brought one of his hands around to the front of his sweatpants, digging the heel of his hand into the bulge there. Normally, Bitty would want to get Jack off himself afterward, but there’s something incredible about that, that Jack is too turned on to wait, just from sucking Bitty off.

“Yeah, touch yourself,” Bitty says. Jack groans again, slipping his hand into his sweatpants. Bitty can see him jerking off furiously beneath the fabric, fast, the way he does when he’s close. Bitty can’t help moaning aloud at the sight of that. “You gonna come just like this, just from sucking my dick?”

Jack makes another sound, halfway to a whine, opening his mouth so wide that Bitty’s dick accidentally bobs out of his mouth. The sight of Jack chasing after Bitty’s wet cock is what gets him there: when Jack finally sucks him down again, Bitty cries out, coming into Jack’s mouth, too suddenly to even warn him.

When Bitty comes back into his body, Jack is open mouthed and panting into Bitty’s thigh, arm shaking as he fists his cock.

“Come on, baby,” Bitty says. His voice has gone soft and languid from the force of his orgasm. “Go on, sweetheart, come all over yourself.”

“ _Ahhh_ ,” Jack cries, face pressed hard against the denim of Bitty’s jeans, and then his whole body jerks and Bitty knows he’s done it.

A full minute later, Bitty manages to say, “Mmm, that was nice."

Jack just turns his head sideways, slanting a smile up at Bitty from beneath lidded eyes. Bitty pets a hand over his hair. They need to talk through what they just did—Bitty has a suspicion there was a mutual kink or two in there that they should follow up on—but he’s too blissed out to figure out how to start the conversation right now. But maybe they can lie on the sofa for a while, eat some lunch, then talk afterward?

It seems like a good plan, so Bitty scoots back on the couch, tugging Jack up and turning them both so they can lie together.

 

They doze on the couch for a while after that, but eventually Bitty makes them both get up and put some sandwiches together for lunch.

Once they’ve mostly finished eating Bitty says, “So, earlier, that’s something you’re into, yeah? Like, specifically?”

Jack chokes on his water. To his credit, he at least regains his composure pretty quickly.

“Yeah,” he says, then clears his throat again. “I, uh. I don’t know. I just like it. It’s kinda hot? To… kneel?”

Bitty reaches across the table to take Jack’s hand. “I think so too, honey. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Jack sighs, smiles gratefully. “I know, it’s just… It would have been—it’s okay if you don’t like it. We don’t have to do it, if you don’t want. Just because I like it.”

Bitty lets his own smile grow a little wicked. “What makes you think I wouldn’t want you on your knees for me, baby?”

Jack reacts beautifully: his eyes widen and his mouth goes a little slack. He tries to answer, but only gets as far as, “Oh, I,” before he trails off helplessly. His cheeks are a little flushed.

Bitty is too pleased to have rendered Jack speechless to stop his lips from twitching, which breaks the spell. Jack realizes he’s getting teased, then scowls.

“Don’t be mad,” Bitty says. “You just blush so prettily, I can’t help myself.”

That makes Jack flush redder.

Bitty tilts his head. As much fun as it is to tease Jack, he still has another question. “How often do you want to—”

“All the time,” Jack says.

Bitty raises his eyebrows, a little surprised. “All the time?”

“Well, not—no. Not to the exclusion of other things.” Jack frowns. “Just. It’s good. I like it. It’s not like I’m going to get sick of… of… you know.” He’s embarrassed, again.

Bitty gives him a look. They should be past that by now, frankly. “Go on. Say it.”

“I, ah.” But Jack meets Bitty’s eyes a moment later, says, “I’m not going to get sick of getting on my knees for you.”

“Good,” Bitty says, and smiles at him. “I’m not going to get sick of that either.”

Jack smiles back. A beat too late, he adds, “Good.”

It's several moments later that Bitty realizes they’ve both gone all soft-eyed at each other again, just staring and smiling dopily. He thought they would have gotten over that by now. It’s been almost seven months.

Sometimes it feels a little ridiculous, even to Bitty, how lovestruck he still feels when he looks at Jack.

Oh, well. They'll have to get over it eventually, right?

“Well, anyway,” Bitty says, pushing himself away from the table. He needs to start the dishes, and they need to figure out if they’re going to do anything this afternoon, anyway. Jack blinks at him. “Glad that’s sorted.” 

“Okay,” Jack says. He hasn’t quite lost his dopey expression yet. He just settles his chin into his hands, watching as Bitty gathers their plates. “Want some help with that?”

“I’ve got it,” Bitty says. “You can go get changed or whatever. You don’t have to wait on me.”

Jack smiles so, so wide, and stays exactly where he is. “Nah, I’ll wait.”

“You’re weird,” Bitty says, turning away so he can load their plates into the dishwasher.

Bitty doesn’t really mind that Jack is weird, though. He’s warm all the way through with the feeling of Jack’s soft gaze on his back.

 

 

Bitty hadn’t been sure, at the time, how much things would change after that. By the middle of next summer, though, he can honestly say their sex life isn’t all that different than it had been. It’s as varied as it ever was, though Bitty supposes there are a few new things in the rotation now.

They own a new pillow, for instance. It’s soft, well-cushioned, and has a removable, washable cover. Bitty thinks it was one of his better purchases during the past six months.

He’s certainly gotten his money’s worth out of it, at least.


End file.
